Watch and Learn
by Channie.B
Summary: She waited over five hundred years for this, for the sweet taste of revenge. He survived fire and torture only to come out the other side hungrier than ever for revenge. When the past collides with the present, who survives, and succumbs to the skeletons in the closet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know, I know, I haven't update my other stories so how can I start another one? Well, my loves, the simple answer is that this gives me inspiration to make my other stories good too, seeing as how I've got major writer's block. Anywhooo, on with the show.**

 **Oh yeah, I do not own anything. All rights go to L.J Smith and Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Set in...I don't even remember which season, but it's when Kol was alive and Twilight doesn't really coming into it, apart from Bella. This doesn't have a happy ending really, and is kinda like a drabble, but not really. I have written all the chapters for this so...don't expect more. But you can still ask, I like reading it. Without further ado, I present to you, Watch and Learn.**

* * *

She watched, eyes flashing as she saw him kiss her. She waved a final time before turning and going back into the house. He climbed into his car, started it up and sped away. With her eyes still trained on the house, she dragged a finger down her wrists before giving a cry. The girl instantly came out, and the watcher leapt onto another tree. While the girl investigated, calling out "Hello? Who's there?" like some cliché tween flick, she rounded and stood on the threshold of the house. She muttered an incantation, before smirking devilishly. Before the girl had even a chance to take another breath, the air whipped around her and the she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt set a menu down in front of the girl, unable to resist examining her. She was new in town, but that wasn't the only thing that drew his attention. It was the fact that she had a tiny scar like a heart carved into the corner of her mouth. Her skin was pale, eyes wide and rimmed with long black lashes. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger and fries with a coke please," she said, setting down the menu. He stumbled to write it down, shocked. He had expected her voice to be tinkering like bells, but instead it was slightly deep, husky with a distinctly feminine sound to it.

It sent shivers down his spine.

He took her order. "Anything else…?" Her eyes flicked to his, before looking at his neck. His heart hammered in his chest. She smirked.

"No, thank you Matt." He frowned, but then she gestured to his name tag. He nodded, took the menu and left.

Isabella laughed softly to herself. They always sent the human ones to sus out the newbie. He had vervain, and was being watched like a hawk by a group of seemingly teenagers across the room. Her eyes flickered over to them. There were five of them, and one was at the bar, nursing a bourbon. His back was to her, but she knew he was keeping track of everything **r**.

Which is why she began to write.

 _Last night he went to see her again. They went to a lovely restaurant in Charlotte and he kissed her goodnight. He never hesitated, never seemed unsure of himself. I wonder if he ever thought of her…I managed to remove the charm. It's time to move in soon._

She placed the pen in her pocket, tucking the notebook into the hidden pocket of her leather jacket. She pulled out another piece of paper and wrote on it. She tucked that into the back pocket of her jeans and waited patiently for her order.

When her food came, she thanked and tipped the waiter before pickup up a fry. She sniffed it. Vervain doused in vinegar. She snorted. What an old trick. She smirked and put the chip in her mouth. Coughing, she picked up her coke and took a big gulp. Even more coughing. The entire table was watching now, mouths set in a grim line. Almost laughing, she let the coughing die down before flagging down a waiter. She got her food bagged up and was leaving when she noticed the one at the bar had gone. She smirked.

Lovely.

She paid for her food and left, eyes dancing with mirth as she noticed one male of the table had also mysteriously gone. She locked eyes for a second on the witch, a jolt passing between the two before she tore her eyes away and made for the door.

Outside, the cool night air whipped her hair into a frenzy. "Sh," she whispered into the night, and the wind died down. She made her way towards her motorbike, opening the back and placing her food inside before shutting it carefully. Then she stopped.

"It's not nice to creep up on someone you know," she said, not bothering to turn around and look at them. A second passed before she ducked, missing a fist by half- an-inch. Laughing to herself, she spun, dancing around her vehicle like a ballet dancer. The second one tried to grab her from behind but she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying. Her previously chocolate eyes had lightened to a vibrant hazel. Her arms came up and parried the attacks the dark haired vampire threw at her.

"It takes a whole lot more than a two hundred year old baby to take me down, boys." She laughed again as she dodged another attack. The second had recovered, and while the first went for her neck, this one swiped for her feet. She crashed to the ground, head bouncing off of the pavement with a resounding _crack_. All laughter left her face as red bled into her irises. " _Enough_!" She thrust her hands out, flipping onto her feet. The two vampires flew apart, and she clambered onto her motorbike before racing out of there.

* * *

 **Review? Much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damnit!" swore Damon. His eyes were alight with fury. Stefan frowned as he paced. "Who the hell _was_ that?" Bonnie bit her lip nervously.

"More accurately, _what_ was that?" Everyone looked at her. "Well, she didn't appear to be only vampire."

"But she couldn't possibly be a witch _and_ a vampire. It's impossible," argued Elena. Caroline shrugged.

"I can ask Klaus if he's seen anything like her before." Tyler's eyes flashed.

"How do we know she didn't come because of him or something?" Caroline glared at him.

"He would've told me if a new concoction of vampire-witch was coming to town." Damon snorted.

"Because he tells you _everything_."

"Well she's definitely a fighter with a past," spoke Matt. -

"What makes you say that?" asked Stefan. Matt shrugged.

"She had a scar, carved into the corner of her mouth."

"Yeah, I noticed that. But it doesn't tell us anything about who or what she is. Damnit!" Damon kicked a chair. Caroline rolled her eyes at the melodramatic vampire.

"Calm down. It's not as if we know for sure that she's after any of us. Look, I'm going home. It's late and I've got things to do tomorrow."

"Wait, I just remembered. I got this." Stefan fished into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper. He flattened it out on the table. "I snatched it from her pocket during the fight." Everyone gathered around the table.

"What the hell?" muttered Tyler. On the paper, scrawled, was; _Nice try sweetheart._


	4. Chapter 4

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how dangerous that was? He could have recognised my scent on you!" He shouted.

"Please. He hasn't seen you in sixty years and he probably thinks you're dead. Besides, they started it."

"You could have blown our cover, Isabella," he said sternly. Her eyes narrowed.

"That's understandable, _Lorenzo_ , but I didn't. Can we just drop it?" He looked at her for a while longer before nodding his head.

"So what's the plan from here?" She smirked. Getting up, she poured some wine into a glass for herself, and some whiskey for him.

"Well, your merry band of good-doers know I'm around and they're threatened by me. But they don't know about you. Let's even the board shall we?" They smirked knowingly, before they clinked their glasses, maniacal laughter twisting into a haunting harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

He sighed as he watched the vampire indulge on the human. Judging by the sounds coming from him, he was freshly turned, and out of control. Once he was done, he dropped her, blood coating his face. "Tsk, tsk. You really must learn to be more discreet." The vampire didn't jump at the sound of his voice as he expected him to, nor did he turn suddenly. It was almost as if he _knew_ that he'd been standing there all this time.

"It never was one of my strong suits." The vampire turned to him. He had dark hair and dark eyes. The blood coating his face served well as a mask, his body so at ease and non-threatened. The millennia old vampire regarded him with careful eyes.

"Well, each to their own, am I right?" The vampire laughed, the sound a harsh bark. He looked at him with dark knowing eyes.

"Of course. Who's to stop us from taking what we please, _when_ we please? No one! Ah, the freedoms of vampirism." He held out his hands before he blurred away from the alley. The vampire intercepted him.

"Not so fast. You need to at least clean up your mess."

"Why? There is no evidence pointing to me, so I have nothing to worry about." He gritted his teeth as he tried not to rip this vampire's head off.

"Because there are those of us who would like to remain undiscovered." His eyes flashed dangerously. The younger vampire scrunched up his face, puzzled.

"That has nothing to do with me." Within seconds, he was pushed against the wall. Instead of being terrified, he let a lazy grin slide onto his face. This only infuriated the older vampire more.

"Do as I say. Or you shall become the one who needs cleaning up." His pupils dilated, eyes becoming hypnotising. The vampire laughed as he pried his fingers away from his neck.

"Nice try, _mate_. But I'm on that stuff. Nice meeting you, though, Klaus. Perhaps we shall cross paths in the future." He slipped away into the night, laughter the only indication of ever being there.

Stunned, Klaus stood there, hands clutching only air.

* * *

 **A/N: kinda disappointed with the reviews but nevertheless, I will continue to produce the chapters until they're all done. Enjoy, my loves.**

 **\- Channie.B**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is going to be quite a bit longer than the usual, as will most following this one. So...yeah**

* * *

"Where's Bonnie?" asked Caroline, pouting slightly. Elena shrugged.

"I guess she can't make it. But…I did bring a little liquid sunshine." She held up the bottle of champagne as he blonde friend squealed.

"I love you, you know that?" The two fell over themselves in laughter before going deeper into the house. Isabella smirked as he partner in crime made an impatient sound.

"Can we go in there already? I'm _itching_ to get my hands on the bastard," he growled, face darkening. Isabella laughed.

"Patience, my dear. We have to wait until they confirm with their _men_ that they're alright before me make our move." He huffed before glancing over his shoulder.

"And what of the witch?" Isabella glanced over, lip curling in disgust. The Bennett witch sat slumped over, face shielded by a curtain of dark hair. She was bound to the metal chair by rope infused with magic, and only the soft rise and fall of her chest gave any indication as to whether she was alive or not.

"She's fine. In half an hour she'll come to." Without another look her way, Isabella jumped up into the tree tops. She watched the two girls dance and play and laugh inside, completely oblivious to the danger lurking just outside. As if timed, both their phones rang. They answered it and, to the watcher's immense pleasure, it was their significant other on the line. After confirming that they were alright, they cut off their phone.

The witch moaned a little. Isabella glanced back at her before looking at the house. Caroline was laughing at something Elena had said, champagne slopping over the side of her glass. Bonnie groaned louder. Lorenzo and Isabella slipped away, deeper into the forest as the witch started struggling harder. The blonde vampire's laughter died down, hushing the doppelgänger.

"Come on," she urged. The two surged to their feet and staggered outside. Together, they searched the nearby woods, calling out until they came within eyesight of the witch.

"Bonnie!" gasped Elena rushing forward. Caroline hung back, eyes darting everywhere.

"Elena…" she warned, but it was too late. Isabella and Lorenzo dropped down, blocking Bonnie from the other two. Elena pulled up short, doe eyes wide. Isabella smirked, flicking her eyes over to Caroline. The vampire bared her teeth, crouching slightly as she prepared to launch herself.

"Pleasure to meet the two of you. I would introduce myself and my friend here, but we're running a little short on time." Her hands flicked and instantly the two were encased in ropes. They fell to the ground, worming and shouting. Lorenzo blurred over to Caroline and snapped her neck. Elena's scream was short before Isabella covered it with her hand. Metal chairs appeared and the two were hauled onto them, the ropes fusing into the metal. The witch, meanwhile, had been trying to get free, watching with wide eyes as her two best friends were subdued.

The two stood and watched the blonde vampire as she slowly came too. When her blue eyes popped open, Lorenzo was by her neck again. Isabella, this time, took out her phone and held it by Elena's ear.

"Here's what's going to happen. You are going to tell Damon that Klaus has captured you again, and that he is going to kill you if he doesn't come." She raised a brow sternly at the human. Her jaw was set as she stared defiantly into Isabella's eyes.

"No," she spat. Isabella laughed.

"Well, in that case," she blurred over to Bonnie and bit into her wrist, forcing the blood pouring down her arm into the witch's mouth. Bonnie choked, but had no choice but to swallow the blood. Removing her hand, she placed them on the witch's neck. "If you don't, I'll snap your witch friend here's neck. She'll be a vampire, and I'll force feed her a human. She'll hate her existence because you refused to call your boyfriend." Isabella cocked her head to the side, face emotionless. "What's it to be?"

Elena stared at Bonnie, wide eyed. Isabella's fingers pressed into her jugular, pricking her mortal skin and a single trail of blood ran down her neck. Bonnie's wide green eyes stared back, pleadingly.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." Isabella smiled and walked over. She held out the phone by her ear. A warning flashed in her eyes as she pressed on Damon's number.

The phone rang.

The seconds it took for Damon to answer almost seemed like forever. Lorenzo watched, a frown marring his face.

"Hello?" Elena's eyes flashed to Isabella's, before she gulped.

"D…Damon?" she asked timidly.

"Elena?" Damon's voice was confused, but alert. Isabella smiled.

"Damon you have to help me. Please," her voice was pleading, but she hadn't yet mentioned any names. Lorenzo taped Caroline's mouth before flashing over to Bonnie and grasping her neck.

"Elena where are you? What's happened?" his voice was urgent, scared. Lorenzo could just imagine the crazed look on his face. He stifled a laugh.

"I…I don't know. In the woods somewhere by Caroline's…it was Klaus. He…" she gulped, tears spilling over in her eyes. "He said that he was going to kill me so that he can finish the sacrifice and make more hybrids." Damon growled.

"I'm on my way, Elena. Don't go anywhere. I'll find you. I promise." Isabella cut off the call. Elena started crying, slumping over in defeat. Lorenzo released Bonnie's neck, strolling over to Isabella and grasping her shoulders.

"This is really happening," he whispered into her hair. Though he sounded and seemed happy and vengeful, his eyes told her that he held some reservations. Isabella nodded, kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, it is. And we will finally get justice." She smiled briefly before dancing out of his reach. Nearing Caroline, she held the phone by her mouth.

"And you will do the same. I'm going to call Klaus and you will tell him that Damon has captured you to use you as bait against him. You will tell him that you've managed to escape but he injected you with vervain."

"No." Isabella's brows rose.

"Oh? And you wouldn't mind witchy here turning into vampy?" Caroline raised her chin in defiance.

"She'll understand. I don't know what either of you want with Klaus and Damon but they don't deserve what will happen to them." Isabella laughed, the sound cruel and harsh. Caroline paled as she saw the raw fury snake across her face before disappearing entirely.

"Of course. So when she is turned and Elena is used as her first meal, I'm she'll understand that you were just trying to protect to sociopathic psychopaths, one of which who used you and abused you, and the latter who sold you lines used millions of times. Totally understandable." She flicked her fingers and Lorenzo blurred to Bonnie's side, taking her head in his hands. He twisted, and Bonnie cried out. Elena started crying harder. Caroline shut her eyes. Isabella stared at her, her eyes hard as stone. Finally, the blonde broke down crying.

" _Fine!_ Okay, okay. I'll do it." Isabella smirked. Lorenzo let go of Bonnie again and Isabella dialled the number.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Klaus? It's Caroline. I need your help. Please. I…I don't know how much longer I can…" she trailed off a sob broke forth.

"Caroline? Caroline! Talk to me, love. What happened? Where are you?"

"I…I'm in the forest near my house. D…Damon tried to use me as bait to get you. I…I managed to get away but he injected me with lots of vervain…I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Tears rolled down her cheeks in torrents. "I'm scared."

"I'll find you, love. I promise. I-" Isabella cut the phone off. Caroline stared at it in stony silence. Flicking her fingers, vines rose from the earth to cover her mouth and Elena's.

Isabella turned to the three girls.

"And now, we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another lengthy one for you guys**

* * *

They didn't have to wait long at all. Isabella smelt their scents long before she heard their footsteps. Caroline sat up straight in her chair, eyes combing the forest. Isabella nodded to Lorenzo and the two disappeared in the trees, not even their scents lingering in the air.

Damon and Klaus arrived at the same time. Stefan had come too. The two forces faced each other, faces set. "We had a deal," spat Damon at the original vampire. His sky blue eyes burned in fury.

"One _you_ decided to break," retorted Klaus. His fingers itched to wrap around the younger vampire's neck. Elena shouted, her cry muffled by the thick vines that wrapped around her mouth. All eyes were drawn to hers. Damon tried to blur over to her but was thrown back just as he got within arm's reach of her. He flipped to his feet as he charged at Klaus. Stefan barely managed to hold him back. He opened his mouth to speak when a tinkering laughter floated to them on the breeze.

Damon's eyes narrowed. "Who have you brought here? Remove this barrier now or I swear…" His voice was low and dangerous. Even Stefan looked shaken at the darkness in his brother's voice. Klaus bared his teeth at the younger vampire. His eyes glowed dangerously as he took a threateningly towards the raven haired vampire.

"I promise to rip your throat out for what you did to her," Klaus growled before he dodged Stefan and struck. The two collided and tussled. Damon drew first blood, but he was quickly overpowered.

Isabella smirked from her perch in the foliage. A twinkled entered her eyes as she whispered to the breeze. The vines from on Caroline's mouth went loose and within seconds she tore at them.

"Klaus! Stop!" The original froze, eyes widening. In his moment of distraction, Damon struck and pinned him beneath him. Damon's hand was encased around Klaus's heart. His eyes burned with an intensity.

"No, Damon!" Elena's voice cut through the vampire. Stefan pulled his brother off of his old friend, dragging him away.

"Elena? Elena what's going on?" She opened her mouth to speak again when a figure dropped down beside her.

"Now, now. I can't have you ruining my fun, now can I dear, Elena?" The British accent was crisp, cutting through the air like a knife. The vines around the girls' mouth fastened once more.

Klaus stalked forward. "You," he growled, eyes glowing yellow.

"Yes, me." He dismissed Klaus, dark eyes finding Damon. Half of his face was bathed in moonlight, while the remaining was blanketed in shadow. His features were slightly visible, and as he strolled lazily over, they became more distinct. He stopped barely a yard in front of Damon. "Hello, old friend."

Damon paled. Could it really be? The friend he'd left in a burning building, doped up on vervain and starved of blood, here now before him? He blinked.

"Enzo?" A glint twinkled in the respective vampire's eye.

"Nice to see you again, Damon. Is this the infamous Stefan? Or do you prefer Ripper?" Stefan stiffened.

"Stefan. I take it you know Damon?" His eyes flickered between the two vampires. Enzo laughed.

"You…could say that." He paused. "I…my, well I would offer you a seat but as you can see, they're all occupied. Have you met my friend's yet?" He smiled widely, flourishing a hand out at Bonnie. "This is witchy. I'm sorry but I just had to steal that name from you. Next there's Feisty. Puts up a good fight, she does. And last, and definitely least, Whiny. I find her voice _so_ annoying." His eyes gloated as he saw the raw fury on Damon's face. He stalked up to where he could feel the increase of pressure before glaring.

"Let them go," he demanded. Enzo widened his eyes before laughing crazily. He turned and held his hands out as he stared up into the trees. Another voice, more feminine, responded with her own giggles.

"Let them go? Oh, no, no, no. You see, I spent fifty years in there after you left me for dead. Fifty-fucking- years!" His façade slipped as his emotions got the betterment of him.

"What's he talking about, Damon? What have you done now?" Stefan groaned, walking closer to the two. Damon cringed.

"So I did what anybody in my situation would do. We were going to die. We…we were going to burn to death and not even a soul would think twice of it. He's getting pissy because _he_ got left behind and _I_ managed to escape. So what?" His eyes were wide as he tried to justify what he did. Stefan frowned.

"What? When the hell was this?"

"While this is all very touching," cut in Klaus impatiently. "I would like to get my girlfriend and get out of here. This is, after all, clearly not my fight." His tone was light, if a tiny bit threatening. Enzo cocked his head as his lips thinned.

"In plenty of time, _Niklaus._ " The humour drained from his face immediately. Turning, Enzo smirked at Damon.

"So your family, your _friend_ s don't know?" Damon said nothing but clenched his jaw.

"We don't have to do this here, Enzo. Just let them go and let's talk this out, man to man. Or are you too afraid I'll kick your ass?" he taunted. Enzo, again, laughed.

"Oh, nice try. Very nice try. Thirty years ago, I would've said yes. Hell, _eleven_ years ago I would've been all for it." He chuckled quietly to himself. "But not now. Because even if I fight you, and even if I win and kill you, what fun would that be? Your suffering would end and I'd have nothing to show of my revenge. So no, Damon. Let's not fight. Because hurting you won't _hurt_ you. But hurting her…" he trailed off as he turned to look at Elena. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked quickly between Enzo and Damon. Enzo laughed. "Hurting _her_ will hurt you."

"Don't touch her. I swear to God, Enzo don't you _fucking_ dare touch her!" Damon banged on what appeared to be a barrier. He kicked and shouted threats but Enzo simply watched, an amused smirk firmly in place.

Behind the three vampires outside of the domed barrier, twisted vines and sticks forming chairs sprung from the ground. Stealthily, vines grabbed the men and pulled them tightly into their crushing embrace. A stump carved out into the shape of a throne appeared behind Enzo. He sat and crossed his legs.

"Now, where shall I start?"


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella watched from above. Her face was smooth, void of emotion. She had waited on this day for centuries. She was driven by it. It is what stopped her from muttering the incantation that sent herself up in flames when she lost hope. This day. Today. Right now.

Judgement day.

But it's not for all. No, only two. One Damon Salvatore who, until she'd found out about Enzo, she couldn't care less about. And the one who she had her eye on all along.

Klaus Mikealson.

The name sent a burning hatred through her body, and she clenched her fists to stop the fire springing up and destroying the tree currently used as her refuge. Everything about him sent her into an almost bloodthirsty frenzy. Her thoughts clouded. Her mouth dried up. Her heart pounded.

But all the while, she had to maintain calm. She had to be _in control_.

Below, Enzo had finished telling his tale. It was soon her entrance. She tapped a finger on her lip. To do so, or not, was the question. A smile broke out on her face, eyes flashing blue as thoughts and images of revenge making her delirious.

"…that's when I met my friend. My lover. My _Bella_."

She whizzed through the trees, moving silently. The silence that engulfed the clearing was deafening. She could hear the hearts pounding in their chests. She could smell their sweat and could practically taste their nerves in the air. Stealthily, she dropped down behind the third chair. A soft smile caressed her face as she her eyes connected with Lorenzo's.

"Hello, Niklaus." The vampire tore out of his restraints. Spinning, he grabbed at her throat but ended up with only a fistful of air. A tinkering laugh echoed behind him. "Well, that's no way to treat an old guest, is it?" She tsked. Spinning again, he stood with his shoulders squared. His eyes combed the dark but could detect nothing.

In their chairs, Damon and Stefan watched helplessly. The thorns on the restraints pricked their skin, injecting just enough vervain to subdue. Klaus spun, looking for anything. Any rustling of the leaves, any snapping of the twigs.

A gust of wind to his left had him spinning, only to pivot again a second later when he could've sworn someone had touched his hair. He growled. "Show yourself, wench!" he shouted into the air. His only response was silence.

A presence behind him had him stiffening, before slowly turning. He frowned. She was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair curled around her and danced wildly. Wild flowers were weaved between the dark strands, chestnut highlights bright under the moonlight. She was petite, with a perfectly proportionate body and face. She wore a flowing dress of flowers and her eyes shone, churning from brown to a deep blue and lightening to a green. Her skin glowed under the moon, and she seemed to levitate, her glass slippers not seeming to touch the forest floor. The ground immediately around her seemed to lighten, flowers growing and blooming right before his eyes.

Klaus's eyes met Bella's, and he knew. He knew exactly why she was here, exactly who he was dealing with. And it pissed him off.

Klaus laughed, the sound piercing the silence that had settle in the clearing. "You," he laughed, pointing to Bella. She smiled softly. It made her look angelic and he could only laugh harder. "You think that you can defeat _me_?" his blue eyes were wide. Bella's tinkering laugh joined him, sounding thousands of times creepier, more chilling than his. It overpowered his and seized it, twisting it into a scream, a cry. Klaus' eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, clutching his throat.

Enzo watched from inside the dome, eyes wide. He'd known that Isabella was powerful, but he'd never really seen the full extent to her powers. She just brought a millennia old vampire- _original_ vampire- to his knees with nothing but a laugh. Damon shot a frantic look to his old friend before glancing at the otherworldly girl. Klaus choked, eyes burning with hatred.

Isabella's laugh trailed off, before ending. Klaus coughed and spluttered, gasping in lungful's of breath.

"Now, Niklaus, listen and listen carefully. Because I will not repeat myself." She crouched down to him, lightening hazel eyes boring into his blue ones. "Do you know who I am?" He glared at her for a while, brows drawing together.

"Yes," he growled. She shook her head.

"No. Say my name, Niklaus. Who am I?" her voice boomed out, lashing out at everyone. Her eyes blazed as fury raced through her veins. "Who am I?" she repeated.

"Isabella. Isabella Pruzhina Swan."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is _very_ long. So, settle in and enjoy**

* * *

 _The room was filled with chatter. Soft music played as several couples took to the dance floor. Ball gowns glittered beneath the majestic chandeliers, heeled feet stepping daintily on the marble floor. Hair was piled into elegant up do's, curls framing pale and tanned faces. Lashes brushed cheeks brushed with makeup. Men wore tailored tuxedo's, hugging their broad chests. Polished shoes lead the women in the dances, large hands were placed on the small of ladies' backs, hair combed back. The soft sound of the violin echoed through the room, the responding orchestra creating a beautiful melody._

 _In the corner of the ballroom a couple danced, their smiles wide and blinding. The girl looked up into the man's eyes, her own blue orbs a perfect mirror of his own. Light brown hair was piled into an intricate updo, tendrils of curled hair hanging down to frame her slender face. Her gown was of the loveliest velvet, a deep crimson. Her ample bust was pushed up nearly to her chin. "I daresay, Mr Mikealson, are you having fun?" she teased, smile playing at the edges of her slightly thin lips. He inclined his head to her._

 _"Well, your company isn't the worse, Miss Swan," he bantered, eyes shining with happiness. The two joked, laughing._

 _"Well, I don't know about you, Niklaus, but I'm hungry and my feet hurt." Her almond-shaped eyes roamed the room before flickering back to his. "You?" Klaus chuckled as his eyes roamed her body, lingering on her bust. She stopped breathing as his darkened eyes caught hers._

 _"Famished." He smiled, teeth gleaming._

 _Across the room with her back to wall stood another, younger, Miss Swan. Her skin was paler than her sister's, almost translucent. Wide doe eyes framed by long lashes took in the sights of the room. She was small, dwarfed by the grandness of the majestic room. She wore a simple dress, pale pink in colour. It had flowers at the top, trailing down the sides. It was breezy, easy to walk and dance in. But Isabella wasn't here to dance. Her eyes, though beautifully big, were on a mission. Her gloved hands played nervously with the necklace around her neck. They scanned the dance floor, finding the opposite corner of the ballroom. Her eyes softened at the sight of her sister entwined with the gentleman of her dreams. The two laughed, and even from the other side of the room, Isabella could see the glimmer in her sister's eyes._

 _Tearing her eyes away from the couple, Isabella made her way to the gardens; she never was good with large amounts of people. Once outside, she let out a breath, inhaling deeply once more. She strolled through the grounds, hands trailing on the bushes as flashes of life sparked behind her closed lids. A laugh carried towards her, and she watched as a couple trample a rose bush. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she knelt beside the plant, caressing it gently as a tear rolled down her cheek._

 _"It wasn't in the way," she said, not bothering to glance behind her. She knew who it was. He came and knelt beside her, not saying anything. After a moment in silence, he lifted his hand and wipe away a stray tear. She smiled softly. Her dainty hands tugged her gloves off, dug into her hair and pulled a hair pin loose. He watched in fascination as her tumbled down, the different strands each a different shade of brown or red. With the pin in her hand, she stabbed her finger until a pinprick of blood rolled down and splashed against the plant. Closing her hands around the base of the plant, Isabella closed her eyes and waited. She waited for the heat of the plant to race through her veins, for the beat of it's heart to echo her own. When the power filled her, she pushed it back into the plant. The man watched with wide eyes as the plant mended itself: snapped stalks righting themselves and leaves straightening out. The plant grew until it towered above the rest. The thorns seemed ten times as sharp as before, and the once white petals bled a deep burgundy._

 _Isabella sat back and smiled up at it, eyes a bright hazel. She turned to the man, smiling at the shocked look on his face. She replaced her glove and stood, brushing off the dirt. It came off easily. He stood too, eyes burning with questions. Isabella laughed before looking back at the rose bush._

 _"Beautiful but deadly," he said, eyes boring into her. A light blush coloured her cheeks. She appraised her work once more._

 _"I know you have some magic in you too, Kol. But it's okay; it'll be our secret." She winked at him before turning and leaving him amongst the smell and scents of nature._

* * *

 _The house was empty now, save for four. Well,_ technically _five, but four were unaware of the fifth's presence. Patricia Swan was in the bathroom, washing her hands. The men were in the drawing room._

 _"It's her. I_ know _it's her!" argued Klaus. His eyes were wide and hair dishevelled. The eldest Mikaelson sat calmly in the chair by the fire, watching the flames._

 _"I know, brother, but we need not be hasty. Mikael still hunts us." His voice was the one of reason, of serenity. Kol stood by the brandy, already on his fifth glass. He wasn't interested in what was being said. No, his mind lay on the girl with the strange power- both over him and the earth. A shattering of glass brought his attention back to conversation at hand._

 _"I cannot_ wait _any longer! Once we use her in the ritual, I can turn. I'll be strong enough to defeat Mikael and we won't_ need _to run anymore!" Elijah shook his head._

 _"So you have the moonstone? And the werewolf? And the vampire and the witch, and you know when the next full moon is to occur-" he stopped when the door creeped open. In the doorway stood Patricia, smiling. When she saw the look on the faces of the men, though, she froze._

 _"I…I was just going to be on my way now." Her eyes were wide, and her heart thrummed in her chest. "G-goodnight, Elijah, Kol…Niklaus." Her words were tentative. She bowed quickly and turned, screaming when she saw Klaus there. He grasped her shoulders roughly. His eyes held an unstoppable fury._

 _"You are not going to scream, you are not going to make a fuss." His pupils dilated and she repeated his words. He threw her onto a chair of her own, ignoring her._

 _"Do you even know her name? Her scent?" asked Kol absently. He stood by the window. Looking down at the gardens. A soft smile on his face._

 _"Yes, and yes. Honestly, do neither of you understand the severity of this? I'm going to undo this wretched curse. I'm going to be free." Kol rolled his eyes._

 _"Yes, and while you are busy munching on rabbits and deer, we'll be trying not to let the father who wants us dead catch up to us. Liberating indeed." His sarcasm only fuelled Klaus' rage. He blurred over to his little brother, pinning him against the wall._

 _"Or, you could spend the rest of the time in that box I have stored for you?" Klaus suggested. Kol froze. Any other time, he would brush off his brother. If he wanted to put him that coffin, then he would and nothing would stop him from doing so. But he wasn't about to antagonize him. This time, he had someone to stay awake for, someone that was worth dealing with Klaus' crap. Kol looked at his brother._

 _"I understand that you want to do this, Niklaus, but you must have_ patience _. If we aren't careful, we can make grave mistakes." Elijah looked up in surprise, as did Klaus. He released the younger Mikaelson. Kol took a step back, and looked at his brothers. "We should just compel Patricia and let her go. Then we can really talk about all this." He stalked over to the woman but before he could get there, the older Mikaelson was there._

 _"No. It turns out I haven't fed tonight." He smiled, fangs elongating._

 _"NO!" screamed Kol, but it was too late. Klaus sank his teeth into her, drinking greedily. Blood rolled down his face and coated him. Kol picked up the canter of alcohol and threw it into the fire. He roared at the same time as the flames did._

 _In the hall, just by the threshold of the door, stood Isabella. Her hands were slapped over her mouth and eyes wide, brimming with tears. Her hands shook as she watched Klaus drop her sister as if she was nothing. The lifeless body stared at her with dead eyes, mouth agape in a silent scream. Her hair, once so shiny and bouncy lay limp around her head. Her cheeks once tinged pink were gaunt. A sob tried to escape her, but she swallowed it. She saw Kol's fury as he screamed at his brother and gestured to her sister. She watched him try and hurt Klaus, moving impossibly fast. In a blur, Klaus had him pinned, and instead of speaking to him like before, he produced a dagger dipped in a white powder. With no hesitation, no parting words, he plunged the dagger into his heart._

* * *

 _Isabella stared coldly at the coffin. Her eyes were hard, stones. There was no spark of life or spring in them. Her hair, though still as beautiful as it was, didn't seem the same. She was cold. Impossibly cold. "We are gathered here today, to say farewell to Patricia Zima Swan and to commit her into the hands of God." Together, they crossed themselves before singing a hymn. The prayer was said and before long, the coffin was lowered into the ground. Her mother turned and cried into her brother's arms. He shook from the force of her sobs, tears glistening in his eyes. Isabella stood stoic._

 _The crowd drained away. Nobody approached her. Her family left. It was only her left. She fell to her knees beside the freshly made grave. The spark always felt at the touch of her sister wasn't there when she caressed the ground. Closing her eyes, she dug deep. A single plant bloomed. It grew, drooping, it's petals stained black. Opening her eyes, Isabella rose and turned._

 _She saw a pretty brunette giggling. Her face was small and round, hair falling in soft ringlets. Her brown eyes danced and her skin glowed with a tan. She was dressed in a deep purple dress. Beside her stood_ him _. He laughed alongside her, hair perfectly coiffed. An anger so black and dark arose in her. She couldn't stomach the sight of him. While her sister lay rotting and his brother, the love of her life, lay dead somewhere._

 _Isabella marched over, seeming to glide over the almost frozen ground. The air grew exceptionally cold. The pretty woman beside Klaus stopped laughing once she spotted the angry witch marching over. Klaus glanced behind him, eyes narrowing on Isabella. He turned and pushed the girl behind him._

 _"I am very sorry for your loss. It is my understanding that your sister passed away." He paused. "I didn't know her well, nor you, but I do hope she is in a better place."_ Slap. _His head snapped to the side from the force of it. Isabella's furious face hid none of her disgust for the creature before her._

 _"How dare you." She wasn't shouting. Her voice was grave, deep with barely restrained anger, raw fury. "How_ dare _you show your disgusting face here after what you did to her." The girl looked at Klaus with wide eyes, before glancing back at Isabella._

 _"I…I don't understand." He stuttered, eyes widening and feigning innocence. "I didn't do anything." His pupils dilated as he stared into her eyes. Isabella's face went red. This is what he'd done to her. He'd manipulated his eyes to…compel her somehow into doing his bidding._

 _"Your parlour tricks don't work on me, Niklaus. I will make you pay, I will make you feel as helpless as she did. And only when I'm done with you will I send you to the pits of hell where you belong." Ice started creeping up Klaus' leg. He didn't feel it until it reached his knees, where it clenched onto him, biting into his skin. The girl gasped, stumbling back._

 _"Katherine, Katheirne get back. Find my brother until I find you!" The girl-_ Katherine- _was frozen in shock. A malicious look overcame Isabella._

 _"So this is the girl, hm? The "one" to help you in your ritual? What are you going to do? Drain her dry and toss her body outside of a cart as you make your way out of this town?" Her voice had raised to a thunderous shout. Klaus growled as his eyes went wild in anger._

 _"Klaus, what is she talking about? What does she mean? Who is she?" The girl's voice was high and annoying. It irritated her._

 _"I don't know, love. I have no idea." Isabella's fury burst free._

 _Heat licked her right arm, and he was free._

 _"She didn't mean it, sir. She is terribly grief stricken. Come, child. Let's be on our way." Arms tugged on her, and she shrugged them off._

 _"What? No! That bastard did it! He killed her-"_

 _"Sh, come on. Now, Isabella. Let's go."_

 _"NO! Who am I, Niklaus? Who was Patricia! WHO AM I!?" The lady gripped Isabella's shoulders roughly, spinning her around. Reluctantly, Isabella allowed herself to be dragged away, throwing a nasty look at the couple as she went. Niklaus watched after her, frown marring his face, as his companion stood beside him with the same expression._

 **A/N: This is the penultimate chapter. Send me a private message with requests/ideas if you want me to do another story similar to or longer than this one. Lots of love,**

 **-Channie.B**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is it guys. As I said at the beginning of the journey, this will not have a 'happy ending', but it will be finished. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Isabella's smile was acid. "Oh, so you do know me." She laughed. "And do you know my sister?" He swallowed, nodding.

"Yes." Isabella's smiled disappeared. She punched him. He went sprawling.

"So why? Why didn't you just compel her? Why did you have to _kill_ her?" Her chest was heaving. Her eyes burned.

"So what?" spat Klaus. "I have killed more people than days you've been alive. What does one more matter? Her death was one in thousands!" He stood and faced her.

"She was my _sister_." Her voice boomed. "You may be able to get away with killing other people's relatives, like dear _Elena's;_ but not mine." She blurred to him and drove a stake through his chest. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like a bitch. He roared, shaking her off. Isabella soared, flipping to land on her feet. The grass cushioned her fall. He rose his hands, muttering "Now" under his breath. Isabella laughed.

"Don't bother. They are already dead." Her fingers flicked and all twelve hybrids surrounding the clearing fell, their hearts lying beside them. Turning, she strode over to Caroline. She grasped her head in her hands, squeezing.

"Wait!" cried Elena.

"Elena, no," growled Damon. He struggled against his restraints, only succeeding in the vervain tipped thorns digging further into his skin.

"No, Damon. I can't let this happen. Take me instead. Don't hurt them, or anyone else. Take _me_." Enzo and Isabella laughed at the same time.

"Oh dear Elena," mocked Enzo. "You're already gonna die. Besides," he tossed a smirk to Klaus. "your death doesn't affect Klaus. _Hers_ does."

Isabella smiled and turned to Klaus.

"Her death will be one in thousands," she smiled. A branch fell from a nearby tree. It rose, stripping until it was shaped as a stake. Isabella held her hand out and it flew into her hands. She drove it into Caroline, not too far to pierce her heart, but just enough to graze it.

"No! Wait!" shouted Klaus. His eyes were wide. Isabella cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were dead. "Kol is alive." Those three words sent a shock down her spine, a chill. Her hand froze, her mind froze. Everything stopped. Leaves hung mid-air. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she shook her head.

"I don't care." Klaus looked desperate.

"Yes, yes you do. You…you loved him. And that night, I took your sister _and_ your true love. I…" his eyes widened. He swallowed. "No." Isabella smiled cruelly. Enzo looked confused, as did both Salvatore brothers. "No, Isabella, you didn't. Tell me you didn't." His voice was pleading, the most vulnerable anyone had ever heard him. "Tell me she's fine!" He banged on the barrier, absorbing the shocks. His eyes, dear God, his eyes held pain.

"She couldn't fight. She was helpless. She cursed you, though. Said you drew of me once and clammed up when asked why." A soft smile caressed her face, making her once more look angelic. "She died painfully. Felt every moment as her life was drained before the flames engulfed her. And she was so pretty…guess she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Realisation dawned for everyone. Damon looked sullenly at Klaus, pity shining in his blue depths. Stefan looked down, pain lapping at his heart.

Klaus crumpled. He couldn't bear it. He could bear any of his other sibling's death –with the exception of Elijah- but not his sister's. Rebekah was with him throughout it all, stuck by his side through all of his ridiculous ideas.

And now she was gone. Forever.

Isabella's smile drained from her face. She went over to Klaus. She grabbed his hand, gently, almost like a forgotten lover still harbouring feelings. She brought him to his feet, and continued to hold his hands. He looked at her, confused. He didn't have it in him to kill her. He couldn't do it anymore. It was his violence that brought his sister's death. He couldn't continue.

"If you want me to kill you, then forget it." His voice was soft. His eyes held unspeakable sorrow.

"I don't want you to kill me, Niklaus. I did not kill your sister. She is at home, doing some online shopping right now. I won't harm Caroline." Klaus' eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. Damon sputtered, Stefan's head snapping up. "I am not you, Klaus. I do not kill unnecessarily. I do not continue wars. I am better than you. I…" Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Her voice warbled, and her façade disappeared. Everyone saw the scared girl, the one who lost her sister to a monster and the one who was fuelled by revenge and vengeance. Everyone saw the innocent girl who had fallen in love with an original, only to have her love ripped away from her. "I am _forgiving_ you, Niklaus Mikaelson. For your unspeakable crimes and for taking away anything that was ever good in my life. I forgive you."

A single tear rolled down her face. The pain was palpable. Klaus choked back a sob, looking down at the ground to hide the tears that pooled in his eyes. The relief he felt made his shoulders sag, the lifeless spark that had drifted into his eyes disappear and was replaced with hope. He'd never heard those words before. _I'm forgiving you_. It was strange, and more foreign than the actual adoration showered upon him by Caroline. He looked up at the witch, seeing the crestfallen fall of her shoulders.

"NO!" roared a voice. Enzo marched over to Isabella furiously, grasping her shoulders. Klaus went to defend the small girl but was pushed, smacking into a tree and slumping to the floor. "You promised!"

"I promised you closure, Lorenzo," Isabella explained calmly. "I promised you freedom from the hatred that you carried in your chest. I promised you that Damon wouldn't live a day without remembering what he did to and what you did to him. _That_ is what I promised you." Enzo searched her face, eyes wild. He shook his head, muttering "no" over and over.

"No. no, no, _no!"_ He blurred over to Elena, and seized her head. Isabella blurred over to him. "Don't come any closer, Bella. I'm going to snap her neck and be done with it." His knuckles were white with the grip he had on the brunette. She cried out in pain, tears rolling down her round face. Damon shouted from beyond the barrier, blue eyes wide in terror. Stefan, too, struggled helplessly.

Suddenly, a fire went up. The heat licked at everyone, singing the hairs on their arms. The flames rose high into the air, towering above the trees. Isabella cried out, crashing to her knees. The pain, the screaming torment of each plant devoured by the fire screamed at her, etched itself into her core. This was her curse. _This_ , despite all the power she held, this is what could kill her.

Bonnie's eyes glared at the vampire gripping her best friend's head. He was sent to his knees, clutching his own head in his hands. Her chanting grew along with the fire, Isabella's screams rising in intensity. Klaus, finally able to clamber to his feet. Shouted for her to stop. The vines binding the Salvatore's withered and died, releasing them. No barrier remained intact.

Damon raced forward, releasing Elena of her bindings, while Stefan made quick work of manipulating the metal chair Bonnie was bound to. Meanwhile, Klaus freed Caroline.

"Bonnie, take down the fire," he urged, clutching Caroline to his chest. The witch shook her head.

"No! These two came here with the intent of killing us, of torturing _you_! I'm not about to let them go and do that again." Isabella cried out louder.

"Please!" pleaded Caroline. "You're killing her!" Isabella's screams suddenly cut off. Her body lay limp, almost lifeless. The grass pulsed, colour rolling out through the forest. Moss enveloped the dead hybrids, flowers blooming.

Enzo screamed out when a branch fell on him. The flames stopped then. Klaus pushed Caroline behind him, looking over to where Isabella lay. She was still. Bonnie swayed on her feet and Stefan barely managed to catch her. "Is…is she dead?" whispered Caroline. Klaus shook his head.

"I don't know. But I hope to God she isn't." Elena was trying to console Bonnie, tears streaking down both of their faces. Klaus strode over, heart sinking with each step he took on the blackened land.

Isabella lay angelic. Her hair was a halo around her pale face, eyes closed as if asleep. Her cheeks lacked the tinge of pink, chest unmoving. All was still, and in a gesture befitting the occasion, the heavens opened up. Rapidly approaching footsteps had everyone on everyone tensing. Damon groaned, blurring over to Elena's side. "What _now_ ," he grumbled.

Kol emerged from the tree line, disgruntled. His eyes were wide, leaves, dirt and twigs stuck in his wild hair. "Where is she," he whispered. His eyes raked over the entire clearing, from the fuming Enzo to the sobbing Bonnie. His brother came into view and he didn't hesitate to rush him. "I said, where the fuck is she Klaus!"

Klaus looked away, at Isabella's lifeless form, unable to meet his little brother's gaze.

"I…I'm so sorry." His voice cracked at the end, blue eyes filling with tears. Kol growled before following his line of sight. Everything melted away. He hadn't taken notice of the brown and dying land. He didn't even take heed of the residual smell of burning grass in the air. There she lay, just as beautiful as the first and last time they met. Her hair almost blended in with the grass, skin unnaturally pale in contrast.

Kol fell to his knees, hands ghosting over her form. His lips trembled as his heart tried to reject what his eyes were seeing and what his head told him to be true. "No." The tortured word seemed ripped from him, full of agony, pain. His hand rested on her cold cheek, shaking his head. "No! How…who…" He was lost for words. His vision swam before being taken over by red.

"WHO DID THIS!?" he boomed. Klaus looked taken aback. His brother was spoilt rotten, and was used to getting his own way, but this came nowhere close to the tantrums he usually threw. Damon shifted so he shielded the Bennett witch and the doppelgänger, protecting his brother in the process.

"Kol, it's nobody's-"

"The hell it isn't! She would just…just… _die!_ " He was distraught and desperate. At this point, there was nothing- _nothing_ he wouldn't do. He was past the point of caring. "Who was it?"

"She was trying to kill us, me, your brother! She had it coming," spat Bonnie, twisting out of Stefan's grasp and ignoring Damon's hissed warning of " _Bonnie!_ " Kol turned on her, face changing. Before anyone could act, he had her by the throat and against a tree. She tried to hurt him but he didn't writhe in pain like expected; the pain of Isabella's death had already ripped through him, already taken away his will to live.

"I'll kill you," he hissed in her face. She flinched, tears streaming down her face. "I'm going to kill you slowly, while you feel the pain of every single cell bursting, every tissue tear before ripping your heart out and feeding it back to you."

"No, you won't." He froze, eyes wide. Damon watched, wide eyed, with a sobbing Elena behind him. Klaus held back Caroline while Stefan frowned beside Elena. Slowly, he turned, dropping the witch in the process.

"Isabella," he breathed. She smiled, gliding towards him. The ground around her sprouted to life only to die the second she moved.

"Hello, my love," she smiled. He smiled, going to grasp her hands in his. When he felt nothing but air, he looked up at her, bewildered.

"Why can't I feel you?" he whispered. She smiled a sad smile, cupping his face in her hands. He sighed, leaning into her touch.

"You already know the answer to that, Kol." He shook his head, eyes hardening again.

"No. No it…it can't be. You're not…you can't be." Tears swam in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I am, Kol. I am dead." He ripped out of her grasp, furious.

"No! That's not fair! I was so close. So close! And then she has to go…you have to…I won't lose you again."

Everyone watched Kol scream at air. The only difference to it was that it seemed to glow, and they couldn't miss the spontaneously sprouting flowers and the grass which had retained its colour.

"Kol Mikaelson! You listen to me and you listen to me well. I am dead, and there is nothing, _nothing_ ," she raised her voice when Kol went to speak over her. "that you can do about it. What you are going to do, is live. You are going to make the most of every single day that you have, if not for you, then for me. You're going to make nice with your family and one day, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next month, maybe not even next decade, but someday, you're going to find someone who makes our love feel like nothing more than a crush. One day, you'll wake up and find it doesn't hurt so bad. Until that day, I will not leave your side. I'll be right here," she touched her hand to his chest, "and right here," she tapped his head, "forever and always."

Kol tumbled to his knees, and Isabella went with him. They embraced, no more words needed. A gaping hole was left in Kol's chest, but he knew that with time, he'd heal. He'd never forget her, of that he was sure, but like she said; maybe one day it won't be so bad. With that thought, Isabella rose, kissing his cheek softly before disappearing.

* * *

 **That's all, folks. I _am_ open to making a sequel with a plot twist, so if that's something you want then just drop me a review or message me privately. Leave me a review to let me know what you think and whether or not you liked it. **

**-Channie.B**


	11. Not A Chapter- AN

**A/N: No, this is not another chapter. However, though there haven't been loads, the reviews I have received has solidified my resolve to make a sequel. It may be like this one, or it may be a a full-fledged story. But give me time to come up with the best ideas and get the chapters written so you can have consistent updates like you had for this story.**

 **Thank you all for reading and give me as many suggestions as you like for this story or for others you would like me to do, I am open to ideas.**

 **-Channie.B**


End file.
